Homecoming
by GagaBear18
Summary: Their parents didn't want them together. They forced them apart. Fang left Max's heart shattered in the dust. So how can homecoming fix that? FAX. AU. No Wings.


**M'kay peoples. A first go at romance/fluff. It'd be nice to get feedback on it.**

**FYI: for those who are waiting for a Moon Lake chapter it'll be up sometime this week. Sorry for the wait! D:**

* * *

As I sat on my bed, crying, my best friend, Nudge, frowned and ran a Kleenex under my eyes. "Hun, he ain't worth it," she sighed, smiling sadly.

"Maybe he isn't, but we both know that he belongs with her," I murmured into the pillow I was clutching.

Nudge's frown deepened, a crease appearing on her forehead . "Don't say that."

"You know it's true, Nudge. All I'm ever going to be is a girl from a poor family that everyone ignores unless I do something they don't like."

"No, you're a gorgeous girl who happens to hate heavy-slut make up, works hard for a future that doesn't involve working at a diner, and you're my bestie," Nudge responded, her head moving in a half-hearted sass.

"And he's a normal boy from a rich family who hates me and has his best interests in mind," I added in another murmur. "I'm not who he needs, Nudge. He has a girl, one his family loves, and she's what he needs."

Nudge exhaled loudly and grabbed my hands. I made my eyes peer over my old, fuzzy pillow. "Max, you know what? I have an idea. Tonight's homecoming. There's gonna be a band at the dance. My brother plays in it. I'm going to convince him to let you sing."

"Sing?" I asked, lifting my head out of the pillow.

Nudge grabbed my journal and liked at me. "I know you like I know myself. You have something in here that you can sing."

"But why would I need to sing?"

"Trust me, babe." Nudge smiled softly at me like she was afraid I would break. "Now, if you're going to be singing in front if the student body, we need to get you gorgeous. What kind of friend would I be if I let you get up there looking like... _that_," Nudge said, looking me up and down dramatically at the last part.

I let out a small laugh. Nudge beamed. "There's my girl! I don't suppose that means a fight, too?"

I made a thoughtful expression before replying a, "Yup."

Nudge smiled and crinkled her nose in the process. "I'll make you choco-chip cookies for a month," she made a thoughtful look, "and leave you off mall duty for a month, too?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me," I said, and got off my full-sized bed and onto the chair that sat in front of a vanity that's surface was covered in lotions, body sprays, and various items to keep her hair in check.

Nudge spun the chair away from the mirror, and declared, "Let's get to work!"

• • •

As I sat in the bleachers next to Nudge, watching our team (the Rebels) and the the away-team (the War Eagles) play, the pain I had felt earlier zig-zagged through my heart. He was a football player, after all, a wide receiver with a #5 on a red, white, and blue jersey to be exact.

_"Number 5, Fang Walker makes a touchdown, turning the score to 27-21!"_

Fang Walker. That was him. Valedictorian, star football player, and the boy I was hopelessly in love with.

We has been friends at one point. Best friends, actually; like the type where if you called them at four in the morning, terrified of a spider that hung from a ceiling fan right over your bed, they'd stay on the phone with you until you got over it.

Then he kissed me and we dated for a while. It was awesome. We'd clicked and everyone thought we were perfect. Except for his family, my family and the girl his parents wanted him with, a pretty red-head who looked nothing like me and was rich and smart like he was.

My parents told me he was a stuck-up, rich snob who would break my heart. They told me if I didn't stop talking to him, there went my chance of college. They'd take all the money I'd earned busting my hump at a local diner and I wouldn't see a dime.

His parents told him I was gold-digger who wanted him for nothing but money and popularity. They told him that if he didn't stop talking to me, there went any chance of seeing the family fortune and his football scholarship would be declined.

So he told me he was sorry and that we had to break up. That was today, a week ago, at 3:21PM when I went to go to his football practice like I always did.

I'd managed to keep a straight face, and say "okay" without showing him how my heart was smashed into pieces.

So I barely catched Nudge when she was pulling out of the student parking lot, a lump in my throat pushing all my tears into my eyes.

She opened the passenger door, giving a concerned look. I never cried. I hadn't even cried when my black lab died in the seventh grade. It was something that I, Maximum Ride, just didn't do

That led us to a sob fest in my room, a week later because it was homecoming, a makeover, and the football game we were at now.

I looked down at the worn little cover of journal in my lap. It was full of poems, complaints, lyrics, and short stories. It was full of my senior year.

I opened it as the other team called a timeout, and skimmed through the pages. I flipped past a page and the lyrics on it caught my eye.

I smiled and closed the book, knowing every word in my head. Looking over at Nudge, I saw her talking to a girl behind her, Angel I think he name was. I felt bad for Angel; Nudge was know to talk until your eyes bled.

I rolled my eyes and tapped Nudge's shoulder. She turned toward me and started to rant about how we were "so going to win." I noticed that Angel gave me a relieved look; I gave her a grin and a wink in return.

"—I mean look at the score, Max! We are kicking some serious War Eagle– wait," she cut herself off, miraculously, and gave me a skeptical look. "You aren't depressed looking," she said, eying me.

I took and deep breath and set my shoulders. "I found the song," I said, giving a sad fluttering grin to no one in particular.

Nudge smiled and nodded her head once. "Good, cause we have... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

The buzzer went off and the players stopped playing, skidding to a stop.

"Until the games done," she chirped. Nudge grabbed her purse and looked me over. "Good you; haven't screwed up my master piece."

I snorted. "I wouldn't dare, Nudgey-wudgy!"

Nudge glared at me through her eyelashes. "Shut up," she muttered.

She looked around herself once more to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything like she had in the past. "Let's go," she said, sure she had grabbed everything. "Time for you to sing, babe."

• • •

I stood with Nudge, holding a glass of most-likely-spiked punch, and bit my lip. "I'm gonna go do it," I said handing her the cup.

She gave me an ear-to-ear, full out, teeth showing grin. As I darted off to get into the stage, I heard her call out, "You go get 'em, babe!"

I smiled and found the door to the stage. I was met by a younger, blonde boy. "Hey, Gaz. I'm ready for my debut."

He nodded and pointed out stage. "You got a beat for me?" He asked, holding his hand out. I nodded, and gave him a CD and piece of paper.

Gazzy, Nudge's adopted brother, grunted in reply, darting off to set up the CD and whatever machine that he needed.

I sucked in a breath and walked out into the stage, my sandles plodding across the stage as everyone fell silent.

I grabbed the microphone and waited until Gazzy had the beat going.

_You got a girl  
That doesn't look a thing like me  
The girl your mother always said it would be  
So, you could say that, you could say that I'm hopeless_

I looked next me to see him in the shadows, his black hair messily covering his forehead like it always did. In his hand was another microphone.

_But that ain't the girl  
That ain't the girl I want you to be  
The girl that keeps me up  
And I see in my dreams  
So, you could say that, you could say that I love her_

I felt my brow crinkle in confusion but I continued singing. So did he.

_So I don't care what they say  
It's our life life life  
We can dance if we want  
Make it feel alright  
Temperature's rising  
I feel the fire  
Tonight, it's just you and me_

He stopped singing and I cried out the next words, a heart broken plea to him.

_Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up  
Even with no makeup  
I don't wanna fake it_

He replied to me, simple in his lyrics.

_And you don't gotta doubt a second that I don't miss you  
Every time I'm with you  
I feel naked_

I fell silent and watched as he stepped out the shadows, the entire student body watching the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

_If I told you girl come  
And run away with me  
Now will you throw it all away for me  
I need to know that, need to know that  
It's not over_

He stepped forward, closing the distance between us quickly, and my breathing hitching up at his nearness.

'_Cause you were the boy  
Daddy told you to stay away from me  
But you're nothing but a fantasy  
I need to know that, need to know that  
You'd be strong enough to believe in us_

_'Cause I don't care what they say  
It's our life life life  
We can dance if we want  
Make it feel alright  
Temperature's rising  
I feel the fire  
Tonight, it's just you and me_

_Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up  
Even with no makeup  
I don't wanna fake it_

_And you don't gotta doubt a second that I don't miss you  
Every time I'm with you  
I feel naked_

_I don't care what they say_  
_It's our life life life  
We can dance if we want  
Make it feel alright  
Temperature's rising  
I feel the fire  
Tonight, it's just you and me  
Tonight, it's just you and me_

_Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up  
I feel naked  
I feel naked_

_Tonight, it's just you and me_

He whispered the last line, or at least that's what it sounded like, being that the microphone was now shut off and shoved in his pocket. I let go of the stand mine was in and faced him fully.

"How'd you know them? The lyrics?" I asked, his forehead touching mine.

"You should keep your journal hidden better," he murmured, turning his head capturing my lips with his.

In the distance I heard, the "_awww_" of the student body and out of the noise I heard Nudge yell, "That's my girl!"

I grinned against his lips. Yeah, the punch was definitely spiked.

* * *

**Song's Naked by DEV feat. Enrique Iglesias. Review!**


End file.
